Par Merlin, pourquoi moi ?
by Valmorel
Summary: Tranches de la vie de Scorpius Malfoy et Albus S. Potter. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharne-t-il à leur coller une honte perpétuelle ?
1. Respectablement, Draco Malfoy

Note : Sûrement du APSM, peut-être du HPDM, et surtout : à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Vous êtes prévenus. J'espère que ça va au moins vous faire rire :)

**Par Merlin, pourquoi moi ?**

Quand Draco Malfoy le respectable descend de son pied d'estale.

Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, du haut de ses 10 ans, avait toujours eu deux certitudes dans sa vie.

La première, était que son père était un homme profondément respectable, avec un honneur à toute épreuve. La seconde, était que jamais ce même homme au taux de respectabilité très élevé ne se laisserait jamais aller, en aucune circonstance.

Ce fut donc avec une très grande surprise qu'il découvrit, en passant devant le bureau de son père, ce dernier en train de se déhancher sur une musique apparemment Moldue. La bouche ouverte de stupeur, Scorpius regardait Draco Malfoy, tentant d'imiter un poulet croisé avec une locomotive, en chantonnant "J'suis un beau gosse, nanana nana nana J'suis un beau gosse !"

Décidant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, Scorpius remonta sans un bruit dans sa chambre, avant de laisser libre cours à son fou rire. Plus jamais il ne verrait le respectable Draco Malfoy de la même manière.


	2. Héroïquement, Harry Potter

**Par Merlin, pourquoi moi ?**

Quand Harry Potter le héros se prend pour Superman.

Harry Potter avait toujours eu une culture moldue assez développée. Sa femme, Ginny Weasley Potter, n'était pas contre le fait qu'il inculque à leurs enfants quelques notions culturelles du monde moldu.

Aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier. En effet, le Sauveur du monde sorcier (premier du nom) avait décidé de faire un petit cours à ses enfants sur les super-héros.

Ce fut donc déguisé en Superman qu'il débarqua dans la salle "de jeux" de ses gosses en chantant le thème de la série.

James, 15 ans et toutes ses dents, ne leva pas la tête de la guitare dont il pinçait les cordes, essayant d'en tirer un son quelconque.

Lily, 8 ans et demi, ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, trop occupée à réaliser la coiffure de ses rêves à la pauvre tête à coiffer qui n'avait rien demander.

Il n'y eu qu'Albus Severus, 10 ans, qui le regarda. Malheureusement pour Harry, qui s'était attendu à des exclamations enchantées et des compliments enjoués, son fils marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis éclata de rire.

" Papa, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu vieux pour jouer au Super-héros ?"

Ce fut sur cette phrase sage et pleine de bon sens que Albus Severus Potter brisa les rêves de son père, qui relégua au placard sa cape rouge et ses collants.


	3. Chapeautément, Scorpius Malfoy

Quand Scorpius eut trop chaud

Scorpius avait beau être un Malfoy, cela ne l'exemptait pas pas de souffrir de certaines choses. Il avait par exemple, une véritable phobie des araignées. Son père avait beau lui rabattre encore et encore que ce n'était pas la petite bête qui allait manger la grosse, il tremblait de peur à chaque fois que l'une de ces bestioles poilues croisait son chemin.

Scorpius, avait aussi en horreur le chaud. Dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, en deux temps trois mouvements le petit blond était à l'intérieur du grand Manoir Malfoy, bien plus frais et accueillant.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, par un temps de canicule, il maudit intérieurement son père et toutes les générations antérieures pour lui faire subir cette torture. Mais le plus-si-respectable que ça Draco Malfoy, ne s'arrêta pas là dans la disgrâce de son fils.

Ce fut avec une sainte horreur que Scorpius vit son père arriver vers lui en brandissant victorieusement... Un bob. Et il fut encore plus horrifié, quand, avec un sourire de psychopathe, Draco enfonça le chapeau mou sur la tête de son rejeton.

C'est ainsi affublé que le jeune héritier connut la première plus grande honte de sa vie. Baissant la tête, les oreilles écarlates, il se laissa traîner sur toute la longueur du Chemin de Traverse, en se jurant de brûler le maudit chapeau dès son retour au Manoir.


	4. Chantillément, Albus Potter

Quand Albus se mangea une glace

A l'heure actuelle, Albus trépignait. Depuis le début de la journée, qui se promettait torride, il arpentait le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de son père et de son frère.

Le nez écrasé contre la vitrine fraîche de la boutique de Splinter and Kreek's, le petit brun étouffait lentement, mais sûrement, la chaleur écrasante le clouant sur place. Il dévorait des yeux le nouveau Cirrus qui venait de sortir, attendant que James et Harry finissent d'acheter les livres de cuisine qu'ils destinaient à Ginny.

Quand enfin, ils sortirent de Flourish and Blotts, Albus se détacha de la vitre pour se précipiter vers eux, et ainsi réclamer sa récompense pour avoir tenu une demi-journée entière sous ce soleil de plomb.

Harry eut un sourire magnanime et, grand Seigneur, accepta de faire un détour chez Florian Fortârome avant de partir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Albus était attablé devant une énorme coupe de glace surmonté d'un impressionnant monticule de crème fouettée.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer son festin, il fut distrait par la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Rares étaient les clients qui venaient déguster à l'intérieur, préférant se poser sur la terrasse extérieure. James profita de son moment de distraction pour lui écraser le nez dans la chantilly.

Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que les nouveaux arrivants le fixait. Albus ne fit pas attention au grand blond, préférant se focaliser pour la copie conforme de l'adulte qui se tenait à son côté. Le jeune garçon, un bob vissé sur la tête, le regardait avec de grands yeux, un peu moqueurs il faut l'avouer.

Ils se placèrent à une table très éloignée, et ce ne fut qu'en entendant son père siffler un "Malfoy..." étouffé qu'il réalisa qui venait d'entrer. Ce fut alors qu'il se décida à enlever la crème qui lui barbouillait le visage.

Ce fut la première rencontre de Scorpius le Chapeauté et Albus le Crémé.


End file.
